Insane Chatrooms: What Really Happened!
by inkspl0tch
Summary: What would happen if there was a chat room just for our favorite characters? By the way, in this one, none of the Whammy Boys die :D
1. CaPS lOCk

Once upon a time, there was a chat room. Anyone could go to this chat room. One day however, 3:43 am, ZIM, GIR and Matt were the only three people on this chatroom. Here's the story:

I_am_ZIM: FILTHY HUMANS! I WILL CONQUER YOU THROUGH YOU INTERNET DEVICES!

Halo_Pwner: ?

TACOOOOS: TACOOOOOOOS!

Halo_Pwner: Tacos, huh?

TACOOOOS: OHH WATS DIS BUTTON DOOO?

I_am_ZIM has signed off

TACOOOOS has signed off

Guns_N_Chocolate has signed on

Guns_N_Chocolate: Freaks.

Halo_Pwner: I hear ya

Guns_N_Chocolate: You too.

I_am_ZIM has signed on

TACOOOOS has signed on

I_am_ZIM: GIR! YOU SIGNED ME OFF! YOU! HUMANS! TELL ME ABOUT THIS… INTERNET!

Halo_Pwner: You can start by taking caps lock off…

I_am_ZIM: WHAT IS THIS CAPS LOCK YOU SPEAK OF, FILTHY HUMANS?

Halo_Pwner: The button to the left of the A.

Guns_N_Chocolate: Idiot. Matt, why did you tell me to sign on here?

Halo_Pwner: This I_am_ZIM dude. He's so stpid he's funny.

I_am_ZIM: SILencE! THIs caps loCK BUTTon YOU SPeaK oF dId NoT dO aNyTHINg!

Guns_N_Chocolate: Hehehehh… BUTTon. Lol

TACOOOOS: OOO WATS DIS BUTTOOONN DOOOOO?

TACOOOOS has deleted the chat room.

Ok, that's it for now x) Maybe I'll do a sequel, or some different things next time….!


	2. Locked

Insane Chatroom: 2

**The sequel :)) If there happens to be an Insane Chatrooms 3, it probably won't be for Invader Zim and Death Note… Leave a review telling me what you want it to be next time :D**

Halo_Pwner has signed on

Halo_Pwner: welll. Xbox is broke.

I_am_ZIM: YOU MUST EXPLAIN TO ME THE INTERNET.

Halo_Pwner: Says who!

I_am_ZIM: CAN YOU NOT READ, FILTHY HUMAN? MY NAME IS ZIM.

Guns_N_Chocolate has signed on

Guns_N_Chocolate: this guy again ? .

I_am_ZIM: INFERIOR HUMAN.

Halo_Pwner: didn't we already teach you about caps lock ? -_- sheesh.

I_am_ZIM: I ALreaDY tolD YoU, HAlO_PwNer WORm, NOTHIng HAPPens. see?

God1 has signed on

Halo_Pwner: Whoa.

Guns_N_Chocolate: …

God1: ?

I_am_ZIM: my tallest?

Halo_Pwner: at least he turned caps lock off…

God1: Tallest? I guess Im pretty tall. Shinigamis are taller.

Guns_N_Chocolate: Shinigamis… Wait a minute. theres an Old legends say Shinigamis are gods of death, and possess… Youre….

Halo_Pwner: He couldn't be…

I_am_ZIM: WHAT IS A SHINIGAMI?

Halo_Pwner: -_-

God1: Im guessing guns_n_chocolate and halo_pwner aren't your real names….

Halo_Pwner: O.M.G

theN has signed on

Guns_N_Chocolate: $%%(^, Near!

Halo_Pwner: Hehe. theN is a teenagers tv station . hehe.

theN: I will be contacting this sites administrators. They will lock this message bored and get everyone's name and identification. God1, I suspect you may in fact be Kira.

I_am_ZIM: WHATS A KIRA?

Guns_N_Chocolate: …

Halo_Pwner: Now, calm down, M….

**This board has been locked. No one can further post. Please wait for further information. **


	3. Operation Head Pigeons: Join Us

Ok, I'll update soon. Promise :D For now, here's a small authors note.

Anyone here have facebook? Any Invader Zim lovers want, no, DEMAND new episodes? Join our cause ! We're working to get Invader Zim back !

Operation Head Pigeons: .com/pages/Operation-Head-Pigeons/155917927759865?ref=ts


	4. Agent Mothman

**A/N-For the purposes of this fanfiction, we shall pretend L never died ^^ As I do daily… (Lwhy'dyouhaftaleaveme?;-;)**

RyugaL: N, what is this I hear about you finding Kira?

TheN: There is a person on here by the username of God1, who we believe is Kira.

Agent_Mothman: Kira..? As in the mysterious killer from Japan…?

RyugaL: Perhaps we should have found a more secure place to discuss this -_-

Agent_Mothman: WAIT! What if I helped find Kira? You both are obviously detectives… I'm sort of a detective myself….

RyugaL: Your powers of deduction are not bad.

Agent_Mothman: I help you find Kira, if you help me prove a theory…?

TheN: A theory?

Agent_Mothman: See, there's an alien where I live, set on destroying the world! It's been up to me to stop him until now!

RyugaL: An alien.

Agent_Mothman: Yep.

TheN: This kids a fake.

SayuLovesRyuga3: OMG RYUGA?

I_am_ZIM: DIB WORM! FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT AN ALIEN! I JUST HAVE A SKIN CONDITION!

Agent_Mothman: Wut! Im.. not.. Dib..!

RyugaL: .

SayuLovesRyuga3: OMG YOU AREN'T RYUGA! YO'RE ONE OF THSE OLD PERVERTS WHO GETS KIDS TO THINK YOU ARE RYUGA BUT I FIGURED YOU OUT!

RyugaL: what?

SayuLovesRyuga3: IM REPORTING YOU!

**RyugaL was reported by a member of this chatroom. Click here to report them if you see the need, as well.**

TheN: x.x

**This board has been locked, and will be checked by administrators before it is unlocked.**


	5. Not Dark

**Sorry for no update in a while. Been grounded. :p**

NotDark: I've heard reports that L or N is on here. Can anybody here confirm or deny that?

Halo_Pwner: What?

NotDark: Do you know anybody who goes by L or N… or possibly M? Otherwise quit talking to me .

I_am_ZIM: LMN. MOTHMAN. I KNOW! I KNOW AGENT MOTHMAN AND HIS REAL NAME!

Halo_Pwner: Here we go again…

I_am_ZIM: YOU! YOU ARE THAT FILTHY HUMAN THAT REFUSED TO EXPLAIN INTERNET TO ME! WELL, I FIGURED IT OUT MYSELF! SO HA!

Halo_Pwner: Again with the caps lock.

NotDark: Mothman. Why do I get the feeling that this is fake. Well. Entertain me. What's his real name?

I_am_ZIM: DIB-WORM.

Halo_Pwner: That's a funny name.

NotDark: Dib Worm.

MisaMisaIsKira: LIGHHHTT! You got a new user name! Didn't it used to be God1 or something? Oh well. Now Misa Misa has a username!

I_am_ZIM: WHAT IN THE NAME OF SQUEEDLY SPOOCH IS A KIRA?

NotDark: Who is this Light you speak of?

MisaMisaisKira: Silly Light-kun! You!

Guns_N_Chocolate: Light. What's your last name?

Halo_Pwner: I helped ^_^

MisaMisaisKira: I'll give you a hint what his last name is! Light-kuns last name is Imagay backwards!

NotDark: $!&

**To be continued…**


	6. WHEHEHEHEHEHEH!

**Hmm. Beyond Birthday… That was a good idea :D **

Game_Slave_Pwner: DIB. YOU BROKE MY GAME SLAVE! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT HOME!

Agent_Mothman: Uhh. Who is Dib….?

Game_Slave_Pwner: You have 10 seconds to come home…

Jam_Freak: Agent Mothman, where do you live? I happen to be highly skilled at…. Fixing.. games.

Agent_Mothman: REALLY! Ok, I live … wait. What if you're another one of those internet pedos? They found one on here the other day posing to be Ryuga.

Jam_Freak: I can say that I'm not, but I get the idea that it is good to exercise caution. I give you my word, what else can I do to prove myself?

Game_Slave_Pwner: Dib, you are so dead.

Jam_Freak: Interesting…

Halo_Pwner: You have a game slave? Wow. I heard those are pretty rare.

IsDark: Ok… Anybody here know anything thing of a person going by L M or N…

Halo_Pwner: Dude, you changed your username again? Yesterday you were NotDark, and before that you were God1. Light Yagami…. Imagay heheh.

IsDark: DUDE!

Agent_Mothman: Well. I guess I'm going to die either way. Either by you if you're a pedo or my sister if I don't fix her game. I'll email my address to you. D:

Jam_Freak: Great… I'll be right over…

Guns_N_Chocolate: Halo_Pwner, print out the chat rooms from all the places Mr Imagay has been. As well as MisaMisaisKira. I believe we have enough evidence to arrest Kira.

IsDark: I can assure yopu this is some kind of mistake…!

Halo_Pwner: I'm on it.

MisaMisaisKira: Heyy! Me and Light-kun aren't Kira!

IsDark: Now you try that. .

Guns_N_Chocolate: Your username is contradicting that.

MisaMisaisKira: Hey, that's weird. Agent_Mothmans gonna die today!

GameSlave_Pwner: He'll only die if he doesn't fix my game… Wait, did he give our address to some internet creep? IDIOT! I'm leaving.

I_am_ZIM: Now that Dib Worm is gone, NO ONE CAN STOP ME FROM DESTROYING THE EARTH! NO ONEE! !

TACOOOOS: !

I_am_ZIM: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!

TACOOOOS: WHEHEHEHEHEHHEHAHAHEHEHEHEH~~~!

**Poor Dib. And what's gonna happen with Light! Him and Misa WERE painfully obvious… If only in the real Death Note they had this chatroom :/**


	7. A Note From AmazingAlienChatroomsBlank

_**A Note From **_

It has came to the attention of the administrators at AAC.B of some of our members doing some incredibly stupid stuff.

First off, people are using this place as a means of police investigating. IF YOU STINKY POLICE SCUM ARE READING THIS, GO CONDUCT YOUR WORM INVESTIGATIONS ELSE WHERE. Unless you ask permission, of course, which we will give for a smell fee heheh…

Second, we are required to give you these safety stuffs, that most people are smart enough to use.

-Do not give anyone your contact information to anyone. YOU IDIOTS ! Some internet pedo is gonna come, and take yo kids, take yo wife, take yo husband, they takin errbody out thar.

-Don't meet anybody you meet on the internet. Seriously ? That hot 17 year old cheerleader model, who sent you a topless picture and pretends to be finally interested in your Halo games is really a 49 year old homo perv.

-EXERCISE YOR COMMON SENSE, YOU PITIFUL EARTH STINK!

A user who had no common sense basically did a suicide by inviting a killer into his house! We could get sued if we don't say anything, and we still might get sued, and it's your fault! THIS IS PRECIOUS MONEY, SOMETHING WHICH YOU EARTH FILTH WOULDN'T UNDERTAND!

This has been a service announcement from AAC.B


	8. Matsu bby!

**For the record, the fake website that all this chatty stuff is on was blanked out, so I'll re type it… Amazing Alien Chatrooms. Blank**

Agent_Mothman: I can't believe his password was really IHATEZIM! .

Halo_Pwner: This is kinda creepy… aren't you the stupid kid that gave some serial killer his address, then got killer?

Agent_Mothman: Yep. I'm a ghost.

Halo_Pwner: Ghosts can't use computers, can they?

Agent_Mothman: I'm manipulating objects around the room to type in the desired KEYS.

Matsu-bby3: Hey! I'm Matsuda! I'm supposed to be on here investigating the death of this American kid, cos I got demoted from the Kira case): Anyone from here wanna help me? Course… info on Kira helps too..

RatioSPK: Matsuda! What did we tell you about the Kira case! Now, you need to travel faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar away to America to find out who killed this Dib kid.

Matsu-bby3: Oh, hey Light! I already found some stuff out! Apparently the kid had a REAALLYY big head.

Agent_Mothman: That's my brother.

RatioSPK: -_- Oh yea, Agent Mothman was apparently the kids username… Who are you?

Agent_Mothman: …I'm your conscience. .

Matsu-bby3: REALLY? I finally found you! I've been- Oh wait, I thought you meant common sense. Everyone says I lost mine!

Hime_Kurasaki3: Hello everyone!

Hime_Kurasaki3: Ooops! Sorry, wrong chatroom!

Halo_Pwner: Wait! Stay and talk for a while! Get a laugh at the crazy people here! And you've already left -_-

MisaMisaIsNotKira: Liiiigght! I miss youuuu! /3

Agent_Mothman: Well then, I'm leaving. You aren't worthy of conscience or common sense.

Matsu-bby3: Nooooooooooooooooooooo! Don't gooooe!

RaitoSPK: Gooooe?

Matsu-bby3: Yea, cos otherwise it sounds like you're saying goo! You know, like gooey? So I add a e on so it still sounds like Go! n,n

RaitoSPK: We worry about you .

I_am_ZIM: NOW THAT DIB IS DEAD AS MARS, THERE IS NO ONE LEFT TO STOP ME FROM TAKING OVER THE EARTH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Who's gonna stop Zim from taking over the Earth? Is he even capable of it? Will BB get caught? What about Light? Will L, Mello, or Matt die? Definitely NOT! :D**


	9. GIANT FISHES !

JamFreak: I'm out of Jam.

JVasquez: Jam.

JamFreak: JAM! I'M OUT OF JAM!

JVasquez: What is up with the world? This green dude was screaming about world domination at the mall, now you're screaming about some D&$ JAAMM.

Jam_Freak: I NEEDS MUH JAM. It makes me crazy. CRAZY LIKE A TUESDAY MORNING.

Matsu-bby3: Crazy like … a murder spree…?

Jam_Freak: I guess that's pretty crazy. Twisted, but crazy.

Matsu-bby: Interesting… *has a Sherlock holmes and and pipe*

JVasquez: I'm gonna go doodle. Or some crap like that.

I_am_ZIM: WHAT WILL MURDER SPREES MATTER WHEN I AM YOUR RULER?

Matsu-bby3: How do you plan to rule me?

I_am_ZIM: THOSE WHO DON'T BOW DOWN TO ME WILL BE EATEN BY A GIANT FISH!

Guns_N_Chocolate: Seriously? Well, what if I shoot and kill your giant fish?

I_am_ZIM: MY FISH WILL WEAR ARMOR!

Guns_N_Chocolate: Ohyea? Well, what if I shoot you!

Halo_Pwner: This kid isn't worth out time, I doubt he's real threat XD I mean really? A giant fish?

Guns_N_Chocolate: I'm just humoring him. It's amusing either way… What if he has a connection to Kira? Don't they share the same motive?

Halo_Pwner: That's true !

I_am_ZIM: WHAT'S A KIRA ?

Guns_N_Chocolate: Nevermind. -.-


	10. A Voyeuristic Subordinate

BitterOldHag: DO YOUR HOMEWORK.

I_Am_ZIM: NOOOOO! Future world dominationalists don't have time for homework!

BitterOldHag: Zim, world domination is out of your pathetic reach. Everyone knows boys with skin conditions can't rule the world. Had you read last nights chapter on dictatorship you would have knwon that.

Halo_Pwner: Lulz. He has a skn condition.

I_Am_ZIM: You'll see ! You'll see when all you filthy earth worms bow to to me! Me is ZIM! ZIM is MEEE!

L=MN: A and B are down. What a pathetic day.

Halo_Pwner: What about C-K, and O-Z?

MisaMisaIsNOTKirasSubordinate: I KNOW WHERE O-Z IS... ARE? ANYWAYS. They're in the land of OZ!

Halo_Pwner: How does she know what a subordinate is? Isn't that word a bit big for her? lol

L=MN: I wondered the same thing about the word voyeur.

Halo_Pwner: ...What's a voyeur?

BitterOldHag: It's not something you're supposed to teach in school.

Halo_Pwner: Right... By the way, we're pretty sure you are Kira's subordinate. We're also pretty sure we know who Kira is. But then again, our case against you and Light got dismissed due to lack of evidence. I mean, WTF?

I_Am_ZIM: No one ever tells me what a Kira is!

BitterOldHag: Your innocent, skin conditioned mind couldn't comprehend it.

I_Am_ZIM: You lie! My mind is not innocent! Actually... nevermind.

BitterOldHag: ...

Halo_PWner: ...?

MiseMiseIsNOTKirasSubordinate: :o

L=MN: 0.0

**So I'm thinking about finishing this up soon. Seems there's not much else this story can go except for the end. It's been fun! But I don't see it going farther than 15, and that may be a stretch. So. Yea. Then, Maybe I'll do another, but for a different series. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
